One Night Stand?
by Shipper1998
Summary: Have you ever been through a tough break up... and you have that one crazy friend that helps you out. Then you get caught up in the craziness, but find happiness. Well that's what happens to Maddie, after her break up with Alfred. Just a disclaimer I do not own Hetalia. This includes profanity and sexual parts. New chapters will be posted every week!
1. Chapter 1

It has been a week since Maddie has broken up with her boyfriend. "stupid Alfred" she muttered as she stuffed her face with maple flavored ice cream. She was wrapped up like a burrito on tumblr with all the lights shut off in her house. She had gone out with him for about a year and she loved him to no end. She was ready to take the next step and get married; you know start a new life with Alfred or some bullcrap that she used to believe. She got her hopes up because just after a week before he broke up with her, she found a ring in his closet, she was so excited. She told her friend Francine and Juanita, they were not so excited because they never liked Alfred. They always thought that he was hiding something and he was. Maddie had reserved a table at one of the most exclusive restaurant, she wore the most beautiful dress she could find, her thinking to herself "This will be the night he purposes, i know it!" Well they met at the restaurant; they sat down and had dinner, in the middle of dinner Alfred uttered the words "I need to tell you something it's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time". Maddie thinking to herself ' this is it, this is it. He's going to do it'. He then calmingly said "I found someone else and I'm breaking up with you" not hearing what he said Maddie jumped up and screamed "yes! Alfred I will!" He looked at her for a second " You will what?" she looked down at him " I will marry you!" he looked uncomfortable "that's not what I said, I said that I found someone else and that I'm breaking up with you..." she sat down "b-b-but" oh no her stutter came back "but you have a ring! I saw it" he retorted with " That wasn't...for... you... it was for the new person in my life. I'm going to ask them to marry me." She has never been so hurt in her life and talked in a very quiet voice "w-w-well I-I hope you two live very happily together" and he smiled "Thanks Maddie I knew you would understand and you will find someone you know eventually..." she tried to hold back tears, but anger filled her, she took the boiling hot tea and poured on top of Alfred's groin."You can go to hell, Alfred" she walked away from the screaming man trying to rip off his pants and cool down his privates. And that was the story of her break up proposal and that's how she ended in state of burritoness and tumblr.

Trying to figure out what to blog about…like Alfred's ego or his small penis. She felt like she needed to get revenge or something about the way she was feeling, she spent a year with that guy and she was just feeling lousy. She heard a knock on the door "Maddie open up come on let me in" said a french accent. "NO leave me alone I don't want to disturbed, I'm sulking". "Maddie open come on you and me are going out it's been a week, you need to have some fun. Loosen up a bit" the french woman didn't hear an answer just a groan. She took matters into her own hand and knew where the spare key was, under the maple leaf door mat. She unlocked the door " mon cher!" she looked at the wrapped up canadian "Get out! I'm not coming with you to one of those male stripper places." Turning on the lights and taking the blanket off her "Get a grip on yourself it's been a week. He's a piece of shit. Now get off your canadian ass and get dressed because we are going out and you know what you are going to get fucked. Alright if I have anything to say about it" Francine has never been more serious in her life. Maddie just looked at her "well i don't want to" trying to take the blanket, the french woman pulled it away " alright maybe not fucked, but you are going out with me tonight ok? And if you don't like it then I will join you in this ritual alright?' The canadian thought for a second, seeing Francine wrapped like a burrito in front of a computer eating ice cream, it would be fun to have a sulk buddy " Fine, but you have to promise to do this with me when we come back here." Francine laughs " That's if you come home after spending a crazy night with me or get taken home by a god" Maddie turns pink " That will not happen " Francine " honhonhon sure so guys will just ignore a hot canadian in a bar I don't think so" Maddie looked at her " Franny, I'm wearing sweatpants, yea I look smokin" she says sarcastically. "Not when I'm done with you. You are not going out like that come one", dragging Maddie up the stairs to her room. After an hour of fighting Maddie finally gave up and just decided to go with the flow. Francine did everything she changed her, did her make up and her hair, "So what do you think?" she turned Maddie to a mirror. The female canadian was wearing a tight white v-neck sweater that showed her cleavage (and what a cleavage it was) and somehow Francine found a red mini skirt that got cut at the hip (I think Franny made it shorter) her hair straitened with that one peculiar curl sticking out ( she looked hot just sayin) and her make up very natural because francine saw a very beautiful face that needed no work just a clean up. Maddie's jaw dropped "wow Franny how?" the french woman just giggled "alright now that your ready we can go out" taking her by the hand an dragging her downstairs and out the door. They were off.

"Alright my hot Canadian friend I just want you to be your cute little adorable self and snatch up one of these suckers" francine said with a glimmer in her eye. Maddie just shook her head "I'll spend my time at the bar ok? you can do what you want." Franny got distracted by an english man "Yeah sure Maddie do what you want... I'll be doing him" francine walking towards the english man and working her charms. Maddie walked up to the bar and ordered a beer, thank god there was a hockey game to keep her distracted. She felt like she was being watched, she looked around, but didn't see anyone. She kept drinking her beer when suddenly a very tall man standing over her " Hallo, I'm the awesome Gilbert and I would love to give you the privilege of coming home with the awesome me" the little canadian turned pink, but stood her ground " excuse me, but who actually takes you up on that offer?" The albino sits next to her "You would be surprised at how many men and women take me up on that offer." The canadian disgusted "P-p-please just leave me alone" shying away from him. The albino was persistent, "Well why is such a nice girl like yourself, here in a bar like this?" She looked at her beer not wanting to make eye contact with the man " My friend over there making out with the british dude dragged me here" he looked over at what was going on. (And Franny and arthur were just going at it) "Oh your friends with Franny, She is one of my friends, she never mentioned having a cute single friend." the canadian took a big gulp of her beer " I was dating someone it ended badly..." she ordered another beer and gilbert " Ronnie put it on my tab both of them" she turned pink again " you don't have to do that..." he smirked " I want to and cheers to bad break ups!" he laughs and gives her a beer " Yeah cheers..." She brushed her hair back and this was the first time Gilbert has seen her very beautiful face and he just stood looking at her "Woah" she caught him staring "w-w-what?" He blinked, "you are - you're very" clearing his throat "who would ever want to dump you?" She tells him the story of how Alfred broke her heart, how she embarrassed herself, and oh that's right when she poured scolding hot tea on his privates. He winced when he heard that part "Maddie you deserve so much better" she scoffs " Let me guess someone like you?" he frowns " No actually stay away from guys like me." She blinked her lilac eyes at him and smiled. Those two kept talking until one o'clock in the morning, they were not drunk, no they were too caught up in each other to get bothered by alcohol. Maddie got comfortable with him and beginning to like him a lot, she slid closer to him and put a hand in his inner thigh. It caught the german off guard he couldn't get much words out, he turned a bright pink as he felt his pants getting tighter. She took the opportunity and lean forward and propped her glasses down a bit (all sexy like) and she teased him "what's wrong Gil?" he gulps and pulls his collar she manages to sit on his lap moving his hand to her thigh. By this time most of the blood had gone from his brain to his throbbing five meters. She felt the big bulge in his pants, she looked down and looked at him, she wanted him, well just for tonight maybe even more if he behaved. Gilbert on the other hand couldn't get a word out, he didn't know what was happening with him, with every girl he met he could always talk and not just talk, but ramble. Maddie was so much different from other girls, she was amazing an ecstasy of pure awesomeness. As you could tell by the huge bulge in his pants he wanted her too, he managed to get somewhat of his cool back "Maddie would you give me the privilege of taking you home with me tonight?" She kissed him softly on the lips as a response biting her bottom lip "I thought you would never ask nicely" she kissed his neck and whispered "what are you waiting for?" Now he was the one that turned pink. "Nothing" he said as he carried her out the bar, but before leaving she looked around for her friend that was no where to be seen. She figured Franny went to the Canadian's home because her own house was two hours away. She looked up at the man " Let's go to your place, I think my place is being used by Franny." He chuckled and sat her in his car, while he got into the driver's seat.

It was a ten minute drive. When they got to his house he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her into his room. He shut the door with his foot and laid her on the bed, looking at her lust filled eyes, he could barley control himself from just fucking her hard and fast. He wanted this to last for as long as he could, because it might be the only night he would spend with her. He wanted more than a one night stand with this girl, but he didn't know what she wanted, so he will get what he can get. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and felt his abs "I-I-I'm guessing you work out?" He smirks "I do sometimes." He pushed his lips on hers, she opened her mouth slightly to let him in. He took the chance to slither in his tongue in and explored her mouth with the muscle. She softly moaned when Gilbert pulled off her shirt and threw it across the room, he smirked at the gesture and only excited him more. Gilbert's hand traced the out line of the curves of her body, she quickly turned red, but he reassured her by kissing her neck. And so the night was filled by moans (mainly by Gilbert), bed creaking, head board banging against the wall, and a lot of panting. (oh don't forget the lube so much lube. Well it wasn't her fault that she could last longer than him. It kind of shrunk his ego, but his ego is so big it really didn't matter in the heat of the moment. She was satisfied though very very satisfied, it wasn't exactly five meters, but it felt like it.) When they finished the panting german laid next to her all he could say is " That was amazing!" she giggled and covered both of them in the sheets. They tangled their legs together and Gilbert wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled his head into her hair taking in her scent of maple, he loved it, he loved her. They slowly fell asleep cuddling each other.

~Next Morning~

Maddie woke up to a heavily sleeping Gilbert next to her, she smiled softly and kissed his forehead. He smiled in his sleep, she looked at the time she had to get home before Franny would start round two with the british man. She delicately removed his limbs off of her and quickly got changed. She could feel her legs still shaking from last night. She slowly closed the door and walked through the kitchen to get to the front door. In the kitchen she saw a woman with red hair pulled up into a pony tail. The red haired woman looked up and squealed "Oh you must be Gilbert's friend!" Maddie quickly turned red, nodded and asked, " who are you?" The italian woman took a sip of her coffee and answered "I'm Daisy, I'm Ludwig's girlfriend, Ludwig is Gilbert's brother, we sleep in the room all the way down the hall." When Maddie heard that she turned bright red and hoped to god that the two of them didn't hear the moans from Gilbert's room, then got snapped back to reality when Daisy said "Why are you leaving so soon? You should stay for breakfast" Maddie responded "I can't I have to go home before it's taken over by my friend." Daisy looked at her coffee and her smile kind of drooped "you don't like Gilbert?" Maddie took out some paper and a pen and quickly wrote down a message and her phone number " I do I really do, here give him this for me please. I really have to get going" Daisy smiled brightly and took the piece of paper "No problem will do" she watched the canadian walk out the front door, call a cab, and drive off. Daisy couldn't help but squeal at how cute of a couple Gilbert and Maddie would be. Ludwig then came out in his boxers and hugged Daisy from behind "Morning liebling" she turned, kissed his forehead "Morning Luddie." He swayed her a little and looked down at her hand with the paper "What's that?" she quickly got reminded of what happened "Oh Gilbert's friend left it for her. She's very nice. I like her, she maybe the thing Gilbert needs" Ludwig now fully awake and functioning now "You mean the girl last night that kept us up until three in the morning." Daisy nodded "she's very pretty and way out of your brother's league. If you saw her you would think so too" Ludwig lifted her on the counter" Well too bad I missed her. Looks like it's just you and me" he kisses her, moving his hands to her rear. She smiled in the kisses and began to play with Ludwig's band around his boxers. "So you want to-' Ludwig got cut off by Gilbert running into the kitchen "Hey guys have you see-" Gilbert notices their positions "Ew guys. We eat here! Ludwig you can't possibly fuck Daisy on the counter..." the lust was quickly replaced by annoyance as Gilbert continued to ramble. "Anyway please do your nasty deeds in your bedroom. So back to my problem have either of you guys seen a blonde with a cute curl, amazing gorgeous lilac eyes, and a hell of an ass." Daisy groaned "Yes, yes and she left" Gilbert's smile faded "something for you Gilbert" Daisy handed him the paper. He anxiously took it and read it out loud "'I had an amazing time last night. Sorry I left I had to go check on Franny. Call me xxx-xxx-xxxx' Yes! Yes! Yes! This is so awesome. She is so awesome" Daisy giggled and watched him run back to his room, she then turned to Ludwig "See she might be the things Gilbert needs" and continues to kiss Ludwig.

~At Maddie's house~

Maddie slowly put her key in the lock, opens the door, and looks around. Sighing in relief not seeing clothes all over her living room and then she walked into the kitchen to be surprised by a shirtless yet ripped english man. "Franny! Your friend is here!" he yelled out. Maddie sniffed the room ' Is something dying, did I live something rotting, no no I think he is just cooking ew.' Then Franny came in wearing Maddie's robe and slippers, " oh mon cher, you were taken home by a prince weren't you? I hope you don't mind I brought my friend Arthur here for some fun lat night" Francine wrapping her arms around Arthur's waist and looks at Maddie. " So who was the lucky man that took you home with him?" Maddie then began blushing "Oh um your friend Gilbert" Francine became very alert and walked towards her " You fucked Gilbert?!" Maddie was a deep red right now and " W-w-Well he fucked me.."

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you slept with him," said the very annoyed French woman. "Well, it was only one night and I won't see him again" the nervous Canadian girl said as she crossed her fingers behind her back. "See Franny everything will be ok and besides you know Gilbert he never sleeps with the same girl twice" said the very cuddly English man wrapping his arms around Francine and nuzzling his face in her long warm blond hair. Francine grumbled softly and couldn't resist the soft kisses that Arthur left on her neck urging her to come and satisfy their needs. "Can you two please get a room?" Maddie asked very annoyed "It's bad enough that I have a hangover and probably just slept with the most despicable human being. So if you two don't mind I'm going to my room and by the time I come back downstairs I expect there to be no half naked English men in my kitchen" she huffed going upstairs and slamming her door. Franny looked up at her door and back to Arthur "Oh Mon chere how I wish I could, but I must not for my best friend is in dyer need of my help". She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead all dramatic like; Arthur rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Looks like I have to take care of this biggie myself then. Though, I fancy for your luscious lips to take care of it for me." She pushed him playfully "Angleterre if I told you once I told you a million times. I'm not doing that, you can get one of those other girls that you 'fancy' so much to do it for you." He pulls her back in hugging her tighter and looking seriously at her "Now listen here Francine Bonnefey I'm no swinger to go off with another girl. You are the only one for me and always will be." A light blush grew on her cheeks, he lowered himself and kissed her gently "I won't say it now because I know you're not ready, but when you are just let me know." He held her delicate hands close to his chest and kissed each finger. The blush on her face grew wider. She couldn't understand what she was doing she had never been like this, when it came to love she always knew what to do, but this him he was charming and extravagant for her. Arthur kissed her forehead "Oh Franny I can't wait to see you again." She pressed the tip of her toes on the floor and kissed him with such passion, he held her up by her waist. "Next time at my place alright." She smiled and nodded "until then Mon chere." She giggled at his attempt to speak French and watched him walk out the front door. She sighed happily yet very confused on what just happened. Francine would expect this type of flush from Maddie, but coming from her it was absurd. She never with anyone felt this way; he was really good in bed, charming, dazzling green eyes, and a British accent that can knock off any girls' panties. She grabbed her hair as she paced in the kitchen talking to herself "Mon Dieu! What am I going to do?! Ugh why does he have to be so so ugh just he's playing with my mind? That's it tricking me into doing those god awful things!" Being tricked by love so many times Franny had established walls and barriers so she would never have to feel that kind of pain again. Though every wall Arthur came to front he knew exactly what to do and how to get past them. Francine never wanted to get hurt like she already had, but Arthur made it so difficult not to love him. She thought to herself 'no no if I say it he'll say it back and that will just set me up for disaster. He won't really mean it. No he won't and it will be Joan all over again.' She sighed and cleared her mind that brought her back to Maddie.

"Can I call her now?" The albino pushed eagerly. "No, Gilbert she just left the like an hour ago let the girl have some space." said the irritated Italian woman. They have had this conversation several times since Maddie left. "Gilbert go to your room and take a siesta or something the poor bella must have been pretty drunk to go home with you last night. She's probably sleeping or recovering. The last thing she needs is a loud Prussian screaming in her ear talking about how awesome he is" she sighed and sat in Ludwig's lap on the couch "your fratello is so annoying. Why don't you just come live with me and my sister?" Ludwig almost choked on his coffee. Even though he and Daisy have been going out for a year now, he wasn't ready to have any kind of commitment. He liked having Daisy here with him in his little mansion and his brother was a bother at times, but he is a distraction from when Daisy gets like a two year old. "Well?" a sharp Italian accent broke his train of thought. "Daisy look at my bruder, he can barely fend for himself. He's crying over some girl. I can't leave him like this." He muttered under his breathe "and I cant stand how your sister always insists that I take your innocence away from you and don't forget about potato bastard that we-" Daisy gave him a look "What was that?" she said in a sharp tone. He waved it off "nothing, nothing I just can't leave my bruder like this." Daisy huffed and got up from his lap and went to their room. Ludwig stood and followed her into the room leaving Gil alone in the kitchen.

Ludwig closed the door behind him and turned back to Daisy who was packing her things in a green bag. "Daisy, what are you doing?" he looked stunned and at how full her bag was. He was surprised at how fast the Italian was moving, she never moved this fast unless she was determined for something. Daisy quickly zipped the bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Ludwig I'm leaving. I can't stay here anymore." She tried to hold back light tears. He was speechless for a moment "Daisy no. Why? Was it something I said or something that Gilbert? Daisy Plea-" She cut him off mid sentence "No Ludwig I have to leave. It's been a year since we started dating and- no it not something you did. It's something that you didn't do. Ludwig I'm not going to stand around just waiting for you to make a decision." A single tear ran down her cheek "I love you. More than you know, but you just don't feel the same way." He retorted with "Daisy I do love you a lot." She began wiping her tears away "I'm sorry Ludwig, but I can't keep doing this. Hearing moaning at three in the morning, and not being able to show my affection whenever I want. This is driving me insane because you clearly don't want anything more than what we have and I do. I want us just us. You just aren't willing to give up this life for us." He opened his mouth to say, but she cut him off again "And don't you dare say it's because of your brother and you need to take care of him." She sighed as tears ran down her cheeks she softly pressed her lips against his cheek. "I'm sorry" she sighed as she walked out the door and out of his heart. He stood speechless wide eyed. He then followed her out to the front door where she was already getting into her car and getting out of the drive way. "Daisy! Daisy! Please I'm sorry!" She wiped tears away as she drove away. He whispered softly "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie held her knees to her chest and thinks in detail of that night of the lust and the amazing form how their bodies were together, how they knew what each other wanted at the exact same time. Their bodies moved in such unison that it was perfect like they were meant to do it so amazing. She blushes at the thought, but remembering what Arthur said 'he never sleeps with the same girl twice…' She thought to herself 'this is Alfred all over again' she sighed and held her chest her heart started aching. She didn't feel like this when Alfred broke up with her, but with Gilbert it's a whole different story. It was just suppose to be a one-night stand and nothing else, feeling this way was unnecessary. 'Am I asking for too much of him? Am I expecting too much?' The thought of someone else just using her like that, maybe that was it. She didn't notice that Francine had let herself into her room. "Maddie?" The Canadian looked up "huh?" Francine looked at her with soft eyes " You know he didn't mean it right?" "What? What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about what Arthur said about Gilbert. He's not…well he is…in a sort of way…he just seems like…to be looking for someone-" "everyone is always looking for someone aren't they? Heh I guess I'm just not good enough to be the one…looks like Alfred was wrong that I will 'eventually' find love, but I feel like I never will. I'm just not good enough." "Now stop it right now, you are more than enough. You are the sweetest, kindest, and most lovable person I have met in my life. You deserve love more than anyone." Maddie glomps on her bed and takes the covers over her. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but it's no use. Please just let me be like this. I will get over it eventually…" Francine sighs "No, I'm staying with you through this. You were there for me with Joan and now I'm going to be here with you though Alfred." Franny smiled and sat next to her "Do you want me to get the ice cream?" Maddie nods "With extra maple syrup please…oh and we can watch Chicago you know where the ladies are in jail because they killed their husbands…" Francine pats Maddie's head "I-I don't think you need that right now and besides. You are nothing like them heh" Maddie groans "You're right they actually got married…" Francine slumps "Ice cream with extra maple syrup coming right up" Franny stands and leaves to the kitchen. Just as Franny is completely out of the room Maddie's phone starts buzzing, it was Gilbert. Maddie looked at the phone on her nightstand and groans "I really don't want a booty call especially from a guy who sleeps around." She let's the phone buzz until it stops on it's own, she dug her face into her blankets and tried not to cry over a guy she just met the night before. She couldn't get him out of her mind, but she wanted to. Maddie just wanted to feel nothing at all, numbness is what she wanted. To not care about anyone, anything, just complete and utter numbness…that way no one can hurt her. She let the phone vibrate a couple more times until she finally turned it off.

"Why isn't she picking up? I think I'm being too clingy. Maybe she just doesn't want to see me" Gilbert paced in his bedroom and then looked out the window of his bedroom. There was Ludwig still standing in the same position daisy had left him in. 'Why am I in here worrying about my problems when Ludwig just got dumped' he face palms 'I'm such an idiot. Jesus I can't win at my love life and now I'm failing as a big brother. Shit!' He runs down to the driveway to Ludwig. "Ludwig, what happened?" Ludwig still in shock of what had occurred hours ago "Daisy I-I-I love you…" he kept repeating to himself. "Hey come on Ludwig. Come inside its getting cold" he lays a hand on Ludwig's shoulder, in this instant Ludwig snapped "Don't touch me! You're the reason she left! If you didn't talk about that stupid girl! And-" Gilbert screamed "She's not just some girl! She's amazing and wonderful and I feel the same way you feel about Daisy! You are lucky that Daisy stays around you! If I was her I would have left after a month!" Gilbert pants from the excessive use of his voice and shock went into him after he just realized what he said. Ludwig broke down crying, he couldn't fight anymore, not without Daisy. He got on his knees in the fresh snow and started crying because he's lost the most precious thing in his life. Gilbert kneels down beside him "I'm sorry please forgive me. That wasn't true." Gilbert hugged his broken brother and let him cry on his shoulder. "She will come back. She loves you a lot. Ludwig she will comeback tomorrow asking to spend the night and make spaghetti for us again." Ludwig shakes his head "She's never left me before. She, she never leaves me alone, she's always by my side and hugging me for comfort and-and now she is gone" he starts crying and sneezing. Gilbert rubs his back "She will be back I promise you. And the Awesome me never breaks a promise." Ludwig looks at him "Hey, I have never failed you as a big brother and I'm not planning to. So trust me. She will come back" Gilbert manages to get him inside and rest.

"Gilbert, Please leave me alone…." Gilbert sat by him in bed and covered him in blankets "I'm sorry I haven't been the best big brother, but now that Daisy is not around to take care of you it looks like it's my turn." Ludwig groaned, "Hey, mom and dad were always away working and I was there for you and you were there for me. We'll just go back to that. I will always stay by your side." Ludwig wrapped the blankets around him and tried to sleep. "Hey, what do you want for dinner? I'm cooking so we could have some steak and potatoes. Would you like that?" Ludwig started crying, "No, I want Daisy to make me spaghetti!" Ludwig flops his head on the pillow, muffling his cries for Daisy. Gilbert knew that this was a fragile time for Ludwig maybe he should just leave him alone until he gets himself settled, at least just for now. Gilbert got up and left the room to the kitchen to make dinner.

Once dinner was ready, Gilbert went up to Ludwig's room. Where he was holding daisy's pillow and taking in her scent. He opened the door slowly "I'm sorry, can I come in?" Ludwig groaned and in a rusty voice "No. Go away. Or be useful and get me something to drink…" "Come on don't be like that. You will get over this I promise you." With ever word Ludwig dwelled more into his self-pettiness "Gilbert, I'll eat if you go get me something to drink and make it something strong." Gilbert sighed "The nearest liquor store is an hour away Ludwig" "Well then, I suggest you find another alternative." Ludwig said with a groan and covered his face in Daisy's pillow. "Looks like I'm going to Ronnie's. Just take of yourself and don't go too over board." Gilbert left grabbing his jacket and heading out the door

"Ronnie, hey um I need some scotch and a six pack of German beer. Yeah, yeah I know. Put it on my tab." The bartender nods and starts heading to the back when a low groan voice spoke up "Wait, fill my glass and this time make it a double" "I don't think so pal. You look pretty wasted." The man growled and pushed his glass towards the bartender. The bartender sighed and filled his glass and then went to the back to complete Gilbert's order. Gilbert glanced over to the man who was apparently in the same state as his brother "Tough break-up?" Gilbert blurted out. The man didn't look up from his glass "How did you know?" "My awesome keen sense told me so." The stranger glanced up at him fixing his glasses and sighed. Gilbert not wanting to pry or even interested in this guy, but the fact that he was going through the same thing his brother was. "So how great was she?" The man sighed, "She was amazing, really the best I could ask for. I'm the idiot that messed everything up. Nobody wants me. Even the girl after her didn't want me. Twice in a row is rough." Gil sitting down and suddenly becoming interested in what he had to say. "She was the nicest, coolest, most amazing girl. I am an idiot for letting her go. Well, I got what I deserved." Gilbert eyes softened and thinking that this guy could be another little brother that he could lend a hand to. "You really loved her, didn't you?" The man pauses "That's the worst part, I didn't realize how much I loved her until she actually left me. I felt so alone without her." Gilbert smiled "Well, have you ever told her that?" The man scoffs "Like she will ever talk to me again…" Gilbert got a jolt of encouragement "I suggest you old movie her!" The man gave Gil a look "What? Is that some sort of really bad sexual position or something?" Gilbert sighed and shook his head "No, it's nothing like that at all. Do you know how in old movies the guy goes to the girl's window and throws pebbles at her window? Yeah do that and then heroically confess you love for her! It will defiantly work!" The man scoffed and laughed a bit, "Heroically, huh?" Gilbert nodded. "So like a hero and she's the damsel in distress?", the man's face lighting up at every word and talk about heroes. Then the man looked at Gilbert "Look sorry for the bother. I don't even know your name." Gilbert smiled at his accomplishment, "My name is Gilbert, but just Gil. I didn't quite catch your name." The man smiled and looked at his drink.

"My name is Alfred, Alfred F. Jones"


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie holds her knees to her chest and thinks in detail of that night of the lust and the amazing form how their bodies were together, how they knew what each other wanted at the exact same time. Their bodies moved in such unison that it was perfect like they were meant to do it so amazing. She blushes at the thought, but remembering what Arthur said 'he never sleeps with the same girl twice…' She thought to herself 'this is Alfred all over again' she sighed and held her chest as her heart started aching. She didn't feel like this when Alfred broke up with her, but with Gilbert it's a whole different story. It was just suppose to be a one-night stand and nothing else, feeling this way was unnecessary. The thought of someone else just using her like that, maybe that was it. She didn't notice that Francine had let herself into her room.

"Maddie?"

The Canadian looked up "huh?"

Francine looked at her with soft eyes " You know he didn't mean it right?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what Arthur said about Gilbert. He's not…well he is…in a sort of way…he just seems like…to be looking for someone-"

"Everyone is always looking for someone aren't they? Heh I guess I'm just not good enough to be the one…looks like Alfred was wrong that I will 'eventually' find love, but I feel like I never will. I'm just not good enough."

"Now stop it right now, you are more than enough. You are the sweetest, kindest, and most lovable person I have met in my life. You deserve love more than anyone."

Maddie glomps on her bed and takes the covers over her. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but it's no use. Please just let me be like this. I will get over it eventually…" Francine sighs "No, I'm staying with you through this. You were there for me with Joan and now I'm going to be here with you though Alfred." Franny smiled and sat next to her "Do you want me to get the ice cream?"

Maddie nods "With extra maple syrup please…oh and we can watch Chicago you know where the ladies are in jail because they killed their husbands…"

Francine pats Maddie's head "I-I don't think you need that right now and besides. You are nothing like them heh"

Maddie groans, "You're right they actually got married…" Francine slumps "Ice cream with extra maple syrup coming right up"

Franny stands and leaves to the kitchen.

Just as Franny is completely out of the room Maddie's phone starts buzzing, it was Gilbert. Maddie looked at the phone on her nightstand and groans

"I really don't want a booty call especially from a guy who sleeps around." She let's the phone buzz until it stops on it's own, she dug her face into her blankets and tried not to cry over a guy she just met the night before. She couldn't get him out of her head, but she wanted to. Maddie just wanted to feel nothing at all, numbness is what she wanted. To not care about anyone, anything, just complete and utter numbness…that way no one can hurt her. The phone rang again; she let the phone vibrate a couple more times until she finally turned it off.

***************************************************************************Back at the bar*******************************************************************************************************

"Nice to meet you. Kinda weird that you said your last name like that. sounding like some hero. (Under his breathe) wow this dude's modesty is impeccable"

Alfred smiles down at the drink "Listen if I'm going to get this girl back I need your help."

Gilbert kind of regretting that he opened his big mouth "helps? Nah I don't think you need it."

"It was your idea in the first place? Just come and help me for an hour."

Ronnie brings back the stuff that Gilbert ordered. Alfred looks at the pack of beer and whisky he slams down enough money to pay for all of it.

"Listen I'll pay for this as collateral. You know if anything goes wrong. Please Gil I really need your help. I just need to get her back."

Gilbert thinks, since he already paid for, what possibly could go wrong and besides do you really want him driving to some girl's house like that. "Alright, I'll do it"

"Awesome let's go. Come on let's use my car" He takes all the stuff and drags Gilbert outside with him. He gets in the passengers seat waiting for Gilbert like a little kid waiting for his mom to take him to the candy shop. Gilbert finally gets in and buckles up

"Alright, where to?'

After thirty minutes of driving they finally get to a big house with big windows, but no lights. There were two cars in the driveway, but the house seemed to be vacant.

"Hey Alfred I think nobody's home"

"Nah she doesn't like the lights on come on. I'm getting my guitar I just need you to see that I don't throw up or say something other then loving or if she starts throwing stuff at me"

"Alright alright let's just get this over with"

Alfred gets his guitar and jumps the gate, he opens it for Gilbert. "Alright come on. Help me throw some pebbles at her window"

Gilbert sighs and takes some pebbles and starts throwing them in the balcony window. Alfred starts saying her name through a hush, but loud tone.

"Maddie! Maddie! Maddie!"

"Wait what?"

The balcony lights come on and Maddie walks out onto the balcony while Alfred shoves Gilbert into a bush of forget-me-nots. He hides and sees Maddie comes out and looks down.

"Alfred, what the hell are you doing here?"

Alfred kneels down ands gets his guitar ready. "Madeline Williams please I want you to hear me out. I am the stupidest guy in the whole world. I can't imagine life without you. I realize that now."

She scoffs "Go to hell. Do you really think that I'm going to take you back at all? After what you did to me. You can go die in a whole and another thing-"

Alfred strums his guitar slowly of the beginning of "Marry you" by Bruno Mars, but slower tempo and a deeper voice.

"It's a beautiful night.

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby

I think I want to marry you

*Romantic guitar sequence followed by amazing vocals that sound likes a heavenly god. Ahem to the end of the song*

Is it the look in your eyes?

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby?

I think I want to marry you

Maddie Williams please take me back. I promise you I will marry you and have as many kids as you want"

Madelyn at this point was astonished. She knew the dick that he was and didn't know whether to believe him or not. She wanted so much then just one-night stands with guys that would later on forget about her.

She sighs and looks at Alfred, her face resembled a child who just got told that their puppy just died. "Alfred I-"

Gilbert comes tumbling out of the bushes and looks stands tall brushing off some flowers and dirt.

"Gilbert! What are you doing here?"

Alfred looks confused "Wait, you two know each other?"

Gilbert ignores Alfred "Maddie listen to me please-"

"What are you doing at my house?"

"He came here with me. He's my wingman."

Once Maddie heard she went into shock, she couldn't believe the guy she slept with was with Alfred the whole time (not in a sexual way). She was disgusted. She thought that in the short weeks that Alfred and her broke up he found himself a friend to play a cruel joke on her to feel awful and come crawling back to Alfred.

"Both of you get out of my backyard before I call the cops! Get out! Both of you!"

Gilbert trying to talk to her, "Maddie please listen-"

"Get out! I never want to see you ever again! Get out!" while she is screaming her heart out tears of pure sadness and hatred are running down her face. She walks back in her house and slams the balcony door shut. Leaving Gilbert and Alfred in total awe and confusion of what just happened


	5. Chapter 5

The loud slam from the balcony door snapped Alfred and Gilbert back into real time. Alfred looked at Gilbert "How the hell do you know my girl?"

Gilbert took an instant gut feeling "your girl? Last time I checked we were here to get her back, so technically not your girl" his smart-ass smirk gleamed across his face.

Alfred became infuriated and lunged at gilbert knocking them both down to the ground. Gilbert dodging every blow that the American threw at him "Stop it! She's not yours! You treated her like shit! You don't deserve her!"

With that a left hook was received by gilbert's right cheek. "What the hell do you know?! You don't know anything!" Alfred pulled him up by his collar. "I love her more then you would ever know and-" They both stopped when they heard Francine opening up the door and screaming at Alfred to get out.

"Alfred! Leave! Now! You have nothing here! I'm not afraid to call the police on you!"

Alfred let gilbert go. He looked at Francine with tearing eyes. "Please Francine let me see her. Please I know I did a bad thing and it was a dick move, but maybe if I just-"

Francine looked up at him with a mighty mom glare. "Alfred the best thing you can do Maddie is to just leave she needs time to think because you are a piece of shit for doing that to her. If it's her choice to love you again then so be it, but give her time to make that choice. Now leave."

Alfred looked down and nodded slowly he wiped his nose as he got into his car and drove off.

"jesus thank the lord I have you Franny because with out – I mean yeah I could've kicked his ass but you kn-"

"Shut it Gilbert! How the hell do you know Alfred?"

"The bar."

"Gilbert you really are an idiot aren't you?"

"I guess so, but I didn't kn-"

"Not just because of this whole thing with Alfred, but you would help a complete stranger?"

Gilbert scratched the back of his head. "well yeah. He seemed pretty down and it was for love so I guess I wanted to help out. I don't know something just came over me."

Franny looked at him with a skeptical look that could make nuns question their sexuality. She finally sighed. "where's your car?"

"Back at the bar."

"Let's go get it."

She got her keys out of the key rack and got into the car. During the whole car ride the air between them was so tense because they really couldn't talk about anything without it routing back to Maddie.

"Thanks Franny." He waved her off and sighed. He cupped his face in his hands and groaned. "What have I done?"

********************************* A few days later **********************************

Gilbert woke up at 6:50 am and started Ludwig's breakfast. Ludwig hasn't gone to work since Daisy broke up with him. Ludwig run's into the kitchen with just his boxers on. Ludwig looked for the nearest thing to eat. He quickly got some cereal and dashed back to his room.

"Hey! I'm making breakfast! What gives?"

Ludwig screaming from his room. "Today is Daisy's birthday!"

Gilbert sighed. "what are you planning on doing?"

Ludwig came out of his room very sharply dressed. He fixed his collar and looked at Gilbert. "I'm getting her back. Enough with the sulking. I love her and I'll get her alone and we'll talk and then she will see that we can be together"

A smile grew on gilberts face. "That's great! Look at you being all grown up and stuff. So what did you get her for her birthday?"

Ludwig smiled and pulled out a little red velvet box. "This will fix everything and Daisy and I can be together again." He smiled softly and dug the velvet box back into his pants pocket.

Gilbert smiled. "Good for you. Go get your girl"

Ludwig drove to Daisy's house. She didn't live alone; she actually lived with her dad and her sister. A cold chill ran down his spine when thought about the first time he met her dad. Roman "oh god" he whispered to himself as he thought of her dad opening the door. He remembered the first time he had met Roman. It was when he was picking up daisy for their first date. Ludwig remembered the exact thing Roman had said to him that night "you hurt my little girl, and I am not afraid to go back to prison."

Ludwig shook his head and parked outside Daisy's house ready with the velvet box in his hands.

Ludwig steadily knocks on the door. A green eyed, tall, handsome, brown haired man stood in front of him.

The man looked at him and tilted his head a bit. "Oh hello! Daisy didn't tell me she was expecting anyone!" The man said cheerfully.

"Oh right yes I just came to talk to her about something. I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are?"

The man gave a lighthearted chuckle. "Si, oh I forgot to introduce myself I am Antonio. I am Daisy's – " Antonio was caught off by a soft gasp at the end of the hall way.

Daisy looked at Ludwig in disbelief. "Ludwig…" she whispered

Ludwig pushed Antonio out of the way and walked closely to Daisy holding her hands. "Daisy." He smiled a bit and held her face in his hand. "happy birthday. I missed you" he said in a low tone so only she could hear.

Daisy's eyes watered at the sound of his voice. "Ludwig…wh-why are you here?" she said in a small voice.

"Because I love you and I want you to be mine forever."

Little tears started running down her face. She wiped them as best as she could. Daisy separated herself from Ludwig and walked over to Antonio.

Antonio laid a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Ludwig. "I think you should go. You're making my fiancé very upset."


End file.
